


Untold Star Wars Stories

by Dragonborn3



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Robot Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonborn3/pseuds/Dragonborn3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories you will read here are the for some reason untold sex adventures of the main Star Wars characters. For some reason, they have not been shown in the movies. But now you have the opportunity the learn about the perverted mind of the star wars universe inhabitants. We will start our journey in the palace of Theed with the bored Padmé Amidala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a queen really disieres

It was a beautiful sunny day on Naboo when Padmé Naberrie went on one of the many balconies of the Royal Palace of Theed. She wore her disguise as a servant while her double was taking account of ruling the planet. She loved the feeling of the soft silk gown on her skin, she loved that she could feel the wind caressing all over her body because she only wore panties underneath the gown,she loved the smell of the flowers in the flower pots decorating the balcony, she loved basically everything modest for the simple reason that even a queen needs her time off and the work as a maiden really mad her feel relaxed. 

She had brought a bucket of water with her and a piece of fabric with wich she began to scrub the Wooden Bench located on this fairly large balcony.After a short while, she heard the sound of an opening door. As she looked up she saw Frank, the son of one of the most powerful political families in all of the Theed.  
"After the queen obviously, but since he doesn't know my true position this could be interesting", she analyzed.  
He walked towards the other end of the bench and sat down. While Padme was looking at him she noticed for the first time how handsome he was. He was a black muscular Guy with a very charismatic grin and he was. Her under- parts began to feel warm and tickled. She could just whisper a "Hello". He didn't even seem to notice since he only took out a book and began to read.

"He is hot and intelligent", thought Padmé, "how can I get him to notice me. In this very moment, Padmé had a silly idea:"What if I begin to clean right next to him and then "accidently" let the bucket slip and get his pants all wet? No Sooner said than done!"

While she stood behind him cleaning the backrest of the bench she lifted the bucket up and poured a good chunk of water over his shoulder directly in his crotch. She threw the bucket behind herself to make it look like she prevented worse from happening.  
Meanwhile, Frank jumped up, threw his book away screaming in surprise: "What the fuck, Padme?"   
Padme approached him with a horny almost hungry look in her eyes. "Honestly, what's up with you, now you must somehow apologize for this!", he proclaimed. Even though he was talking to her she started touching his dick throw his pants. And what she felt between his legs outdid her expectations by far. She started to say: "Don't you want to take down those wet....", but he interrupted her and pronounced: "Ok if you wanna play like this, let`s do this!", and came close to her and embraced her in a passionate kiss. Again Padmé wanted to say something, but he just turned her around bend her over so that she stood on the ground with her feet and had her hands on the backrest of the bench parallel he was also holding her mouth shut with his hands the whole time. 

"I can also be dirty minded if this is your idea of fun. You like it?"  
Padme was trying to fight back the whole time, but he was just too strong. She wanted to give him a little challenge, but that she was not able to, made her even wetter. For a brief moment, he led off her mouth to pull his pants down and get her gown out of the way also ripping her panties apart. She just wanted to complain about him destroying her panties, but within seconds he pushed his big black 10-inch dig against her pussy and penetrated her virgin lips apart.  
She couldn't say a word anymore.  
At first, it was just to much pain especially when he trusted out and in again destroying her untouched hymen. Suddenly with every burst and with every second her pussy became wetter and wetter and now it felt like she had hoped it would feel.

She playfully attempted to bite in his Fingers and tried to move her hips with his thrust and moaned like there was no tomorrow. He let off her mouth and took her hair instead pulling her up a little bit.   
"Ohhhhh, yes, please harder!", Padmé moaned out loud.  
"Yeah, you like that Girl, eh? Do you want me to massage your gorgeous titties?"  
"Yes, Frank, touch me all over. Everywhere you want!!"

He arched his body the same way hers was arched now touching her braless C-cup boobies with both hands underneath her gown.  
Due to permanently increasing the speed he made her moaning louder and louder. Padme was as well heavily turned on by the fact that they were fucking in front of a hallway that was zero protecting them from people watching considering that it was mainly a big window. There was nobody but just the fact that there could have been someone made her lecherous.

"You want to cum, girl?", he asked while fucking her harder and harder.   
"Please, Please make me cum!!! Rub my pussy, Frank, rub it!",   
she shouted in pleasure as she had the first orgasm of her life that run through her and shook her like crazy. While she was still shivering from the effect of this new experience, Frank drew his dick out of her turning her around again, this time, getting her on her knees.  
"You want it all over your face after being such a good slut?"  
"Please...."  
She couldn´t say anything else.  
Simultaneously he stroked his dick a few more times and a few seconds later his big friend started erupting. Load after Load of white semen smacked on Padmé's face. She was still a bit numbed from her orgasm so she didn't even bother to not get it all over her. After 30 seconds he stopped, pulled his pants up again, walked to his book elevated it and looked back to Padme.  
"I Wouldn´t have thought that a simple housemaid is such a horny slut! In case you want to redo that, just come to the utility room tomorrow evening."  
Padme made a weak nod motion in his direction while he went for the door to the hallway. The door clicked shut and with this very sound Padmé slumped to the ground laying down flat. She was so happy.  
Even more than before.  
"I think I found out what I will use to bring me back to equilibrium!"  
,she concluded while falling asleep with a cum covered Face in a public Place.

 

To be continued.......................


	2. The Secret Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After beeing painted by Frank, Padmé was found by several of her Handmaidens. From them, she'll learn a dirty secret.

Padmé laid in the yard of the balcony for an hour when a bunch of her maidens found her still with a cum covered face. They saw that Padmé was still sleeping and they started to talk with each other. 

"Don´t you think we should get our queen out off this uncomfortable situation?"   
"Yeah probably, but you have to admit it's also nice looking at her."  
"You can admire her later! We have to get her in before somebody sees her lying here and realizes that it is the queen and not just some fuck slut maiden!"

So the three of them took her up and with fast steps brought her into a small round chamber with a table in the middle. They took off her gown and her shoes and laid her down on the table. They all three looked a few seconds on her amazing body.

"She has the most beautiful tits I have ever seen. They may not be the biggest but they are formed incredibly nice."  
"How many tits did you see in your life Kabé?"  
"Probably an amount that you won't have seen when your life ends, Sabé!"  
"I rather would like to now who gave her this incredible face paint."  
"The academic question always comes from you Rabé."  
"I know. Someone must compensate your simple minds, but I think we should now really go get the water and clean her up!"

The maidens left and shortly after returned with three buckets full of water and a rag for every one of them. They started to wash her. Kabé started to gently rub over her upper body, again and again, caressing Padmé breasts. Sabé cleaned her legs and came close to Padmé privates more than one time. Rabé carefully removed the jizz out of her face. They all were that much into their work that they didn't notice that Padme was awake. She kept quiet because she enjoyed being touched like this since she was still horny and got again wetter and wetter with every moment. The maidens again started to talk.

"I'm still impressed with this body, I would love to have those tits."  
"Who wouldn't, but now tell me who do you two think had fun with her."  
"Surely someone handsome, if she allowed him to cover her all over."  
While they spoke Kabé noticed the wetness on Padmé pussy.  
"And I wonder what she tastes like! ", expressed Kabé and went with her fingers trough Padmés crevice and stuck them in her own mouth.  
"Ahhhh, she tastes like heaven!"  
"Kabé you can't do that, that is your queen. We will finish now, put her clothes back on and go."  
"Sorry, but that shine on her pussy made me so horny."  
"It´s ok but let´s get out of her."  
They fast put her clothes on and left her. As Padmé heard the door closing she opened her eyes, raised and sat on the edge of the table.  
She exhaled.  
"What should I do now. I couldn´t react. It felt so good. But I don't want to do it with a girl. I must tell her, but who touched me? I couldn't see her."

A few ours later Padmé ran into Kabé on the stairs. She had a odd look on her face and the queen had an idea why that might be.  
"Kabé I have a funny question for you."  
"Then ask your highness."  
"While you three cleaned me I was awake and I felt one of you touching me a bit too much. Did you see who that was?"  
"I´m so sorry my lady. It was me, couldn´t help myself, you are so sexy."  
"It´s quite alright,but I must tell you I have no interest for you, but a question you better keep for yourself ones I asked it!"  
"Ask my anything and I will keep my mouth shout I promise", said Kabé still afraid to lose her job.  
"OK, listen. Even though I'm not into girls you made me horny and I would like to have the option to relief me by myself, but I can't quite get me off with my hands. Any ideas."  
"Just follow me, I need to show you something and its hard to explain."  
She let her down to a small room under the palace.  
"Behind this door is an Astromech with my very own invention. Here take the key and take a look. I'm the only one who has one too. And don't worry the walls are silenced. I leave you now.", with these words, Kabé left her perplexed queen and disappeared trough another door.

"That was strange!", thought Padmé and unlocked the door. What she saw now made her mouth wide open. In the room stood and blue Astromech wich was equipped with a 12-inch long dildo. Kabé had managed to build an arm attachment for it, so it could move the thing forward and backward and rotate it around its own axis.  
The droid greeted her with a beep.

"Hello little friend", whispered Padmé while she got down on her knees and closed the door. She passionately began sucking on the plastic dong to make it all wet. She was already dripping wet anyway. She went down on all fours and the droid drove behind her where it could insert the dildo directly from behind into her dripping wet, hot hole since her maidens had not put a new panty on and she had already taken off the gown and thrown it in the corner.

He moved faster and faster and began rotating the fake dick inside of her. Since he had no risk to cum to early he got faster and faster.  
She moved in the take of his thrusts. And for a living being the sight of her boobs jiggling forth and back would have been immensely arousing.  
Padme screamed in ecstasy: "Yeah give me more, more you little trash can. Yes, yes, yes, yeees. That´s the spot!"  
Seconds later she had an even more intense orgasm than she had with Frank. But this time, she shivered for around a minute and stood up took her gown and just went out of the room.   
"I hope that Frank is in a good mood tomorrow. Even though this was good it couldn't really satisfy me, but I think I will "cum" back sometime on that droid."

She went to her Queen room to select something hot she could wear for Frank on the next day.

To be continued........


End file.
